1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a method for manufacturing an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic device. In particular, the invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus including a resin film that is excellent in a light scattering property and light directivity, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus, which is one aspect of an electro-optical apparatus, is constructed so as to include a pair of opposing substrates having respective electrodes and a liquid crystal material disposed between the pair of substrates. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by applying a voltage to the opposing electrodes, aligning the liquid crystal material, and deflecting passing light.
One example of the liquid crystal display apparatus is a transreflective liquid crystal apparatus, which includes a transmitting region for transmitting light from a back light to display an image and a reflecting region for reflecting light from the outside to display an image. The transreflective display apparatus has projections and/or depressions formed from a resin material or other materials within, in particular, the reflecting region to adjust a viewing angle. With the shape of the projections and/or depressions, the direction of scattering of light to be reflected can be controlled, and the viewing angle can be adjusted.
However, depending on the arrangement of the projections and/or depressions, they may be aligned in the thickness direction or the plane direction in a predetermined periodic manner. In this case, in response to the periodicity, scattered light beams interfere with each other, interference fringes occur, and thus display quality is degraded.
One electro-optical apparatus to aim to solve such a problem is disclosed in JP-A-2003-075987. According to the electro-optical apparatus, the occurrence of interference fringes is reduced without degrading its light scattering property by the provision of a light reflecting film in which the heights of projections and depressions are substantially the same and these projections and depressions are irregularly arranged with respect to the direction of the plane.
However, for the electro-optical apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent document, because the projections and/or depressions are irregularly arranged in the display area in a uniform manner, although the light scattering property, which is an index of visibility from an oblique direction, is improved, the light directivity, which is an index of visibility from a front direction, is not sufficient in some cases. With these irregularly arranged projections and/or depressions, the balance between the light scattering property and the light directivity depends largely on processing precision of the projections and/or depressions mainly. Therefore, in the case of fine design, it is difficult to maintain the balance within a predetermined range in some cases.